


Tell me how you sleep (SwanQueenWeek RommatesAu)

by Shadowdianne



Series: SwanQueenWeek2015 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second day is here! </p><p>"Don't be silly, c'mon, enter, I promise you I will behave myself"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me how you sleep (SwanQueenWeek RommatesAu)

**(This actually comes from a conversation that my girlfriend and I had a while ago so sorry for any madness. And it's a roommates AU, albeit the important part of this is how they started to be roommates.)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine**

_Tell me how you sleep_

Regina growled as she found herself unable to sleep for the third time that week. It was the damned blonde's fault, as always, and as she tried to make herself sleepy with a spell she recalled the conversation that she had had with the blonde at the beginning of the week.

_If someone asked Regina the last straw had been the flood that managed to destroy half the town. Apparently, the two idiots couldn't help but anger Rumplestiskin so much that the villain had decided to create a submarine part of the city._

_Of course no one seemed interested enough to ask her opinion but Regina firmly thought that the last straw to her own sanity had been that._

_Because that was the only explanation to the reason behind her last night's clothes and the half- empty cup of coffee that she was currently holding as she tried to not zone out as Emma Swan herself explained to her the last idiotic idea that the Charmings had come up with._

_"So they were talking once again about how they manage to always find each other and I thought that it was time to make my mother's skin turn pink" Finished Emma, making Regina's eyes focus on her as her brain registered that last sentence._

_"Excuse me?" Asked while rising the cup to her lips and trying not to wince at the taste. After the broken curse the coffee had become quite terrible, maybe she needed to talk with Granny once she cleaned that mess._

_"Regina?" She heard coming from the blonde's mouth, who had an amused look on her face as she waved her right hand in front of Regina's chocolate eyes._

_"Yes?" Asked the woman with an irritated sigh, she was beyond tired after the night she had had in one of the Granny's beds and as she tried not to zone out again she made herself remember that she couldn't fix the city in one swipe of her magic. That's why Emma was there, trying to come up with solutions._

_Albeit if one of them needed Snow White with pink skin Regina wasn't going to complain herself._

_"I was telling you the plan but you seem to be out" Emma said, still amused. "What's up Regina? Didn't sleep well?"_

_The brunette scoffed at that and rolled her eyes as Emma crossed her arms, clearly grinning at her._

_"For your information no, I didn't sleep well since the beds at this place are horrible."_

* * *

_The blonde shrugged, she herself hadn't sleep much if she wanted to be sincere, the Charming apartment being one part of the town that was now flooded beyond recognition as well as Regina's beloved manor and the last night had been a nightmare of chaotic screams and lumpy mattress on Granny's dinner to properly sleep but since the older woman seemed so worked up the blonde decided to tease her a little_

_"Maybe is all about how do you sleep Regina" Started, her eyes trying not to glance more than usual at the older woman who simply raised her right brow at that, too tired to even care about Emma's words._

_"What do you mean with that?"_

_The blonde shrugged and flashed her teeth before answering "You know, a person's way of sleep, the position in which they do it, means a lot to be well rested, and if that person sleeps with someone else the way the position changes in the nights is a great indicative of what is bothering someone"_

_Regina kept blinking at that but Emma knew her too well to know that she had hit a nerve so with her sweetest voice she continued._

_"Maybe you would sleep better if you knew what position is the one in which you sleep better Regina. But I'm sure you already knew that."_

_The blonde was sure she had heard Ruby laughing across the dinner but she managed to keep smiling softly at the brunette in front of her who simply sighed before drinking her coffee nonchalantly._

_"Miss Swan, it would be a pleasure not to be bothered with this idiotic ideas of yours, I will see you later, have a proper breakfast"_

And now Regina found herself unable to sleep thinking on what Emma had told her. It wasn't like she listened to the blonde, but once the dammed woman had put the question inside her head she couldn't sleep without finding out which was the position in where she slept.

Albeit she wasn't going to tell the woman that.

And, as she turned again in the lumpy mattress while thinking once again how she slept, she decided to make Emma's life as impossible as the blonde had made hers. If she couldn't sleep the blonde wasn't going to be able to do it neither.

Tossing her sheets away she stood up and used magic on herself until she could feel Emma's presence; two bedrooms to her right. Already smiling mischievously she puffed herself into the blonde's bedroom that was, obviously, snoring as she slept without any care in the world, something that she herself could be doing in that moment if the woman currently sleeping hadn't asked how she did it.

"Time for payment" Muttered the brunette under her breath as she tried to wake Emma up.

* * *

After half an hour of trying to wake the blonde up Regina seated in the mattress, her hands still crackling with the magic that she had used to make her target open her eyes.

"I don't know how I sleep but most certainly I need to know now how do you manage to do it" Grumbled as she looked at the blonde's face who seemed to be laughing at her with her rested features and content smile while she slept without any care in the world.

"Come here and I will prove it to you" Come the answer in a sleepy voice and Regina almost had a heart attack as Emma opened briefly her eyes before closing them again.

"Miss Swan! I thought you were sleeping!"

The blonde laughed at that but managed to open her eyes and dodge the angry little fireball that Regina tossed at her.

"I could say you the same thing and yet here you are" Defended the blonde with a smug smile on her lips "Having troubles trying to find the best position?"

Regina wanted to smack down the blonde's head but when the younger woman kept smiling she decided that two could play that game. And she was going to win one way or another.

"It seems so, what about your position Miss Swan?" Her voice dropped an octave as she moved even closer to the still laying blonde, trying to make her as uncomfortable as possible.

However, Emma didn't budge and she merely smiled widely as she made a demonstration of how she slept; spreading across the bed, her limbs shooting in all directions.

"C'mon Regina, admit it, you can't sleep" Said as she yawned, a smile still decorating her lips once the yawn was over.

"It's your fault that I can't do it" Bit back the brunette but she knew that Emma had the upper hand and she cursed under her breath as Emma's laugh filled the room.

After a couple of seconds Emma coughed and looked at the still frowning brunette with a curious glance that made Regina swallow nervously.

"Well, I'm a woman of honor so I will help you with your problem" Stated as Regina tried to scoff at that.

"And what do you suggest?" Regina asked to the cocky blonde, who returned her gaze with one of hers own.

"To make you sleep here, of course, that way I will tell you how do you sleep and you will be able to do it without trying to wake me up in the middle of the night"

Regina opened her mouth to answer but she found herself unable to speak, her eyes widely open as Emma rearranged the sheets of her side before pointing at the side of the bed in which Regina was still seating.

"This is your side; let's try to sleep a little, shall we?"

Regina's eye rose once again and despite her shock she find herself smiling a little.

"This was one of your stupid bets with the wolf, wasn't it?"

Emma laughed at that and kept waiting her, her hands clutching a little tighter her sheets as she answered Regina.

"Don't be silly, c'mon, enter, I promise you I will behave myself"

Regina sighed but entered in the warm bed, her stiff body quickly easing up as she realized that, in fact, the blonde was already closing her eyes and not paying her any attention.

She was doing the same when the younger woman's voice filled the place once again; deeper than usual and with a breathy undertone that made Regina's skin tingle a little.

"But if that were the case, about Ruby I mean, I would share with you whatever we would have put in the bet"

"I'm sure that you will do it" Grumbled her and Emma's body shake at her side with a barely hidden laughter.

At the end, of course, Regina fall asleep and the incompetent blonde couldn't even tell her how she had slept.

It was only for academic research that the rest of the nights they passed in the dinner were used to try to discover the best sleeping position for the brunette. At least that was what Regina told herself until Emma kissed her in the middle of the night.

But that is another story.


End file.
